Cosmo's Factory
Cosmo's Factory is the fifth studio album by Creedence Clearwater Revival, released by Fantasy Records in July 1970 and released as Fantasy 8402, the same month as the single release of "Lookin' out My Back Door" b/w "Long As I Can See the Light". The name of the album comes from the warehouse in Berkeley where the band rehearsed early in their career. It was dubbed "The Factory" by drummer Doug "Cosmo" Clifford, due to the fact that bandleader John Fogerty made them practice there almost every day. Early pressings of the album contain a three-second dropout on the left stereo channel during "Before You Accuse Me" and an earlier mix of "Travelin' Band" with John Fogerty's first solo mixed behind the horn section. This mix was restored on the 40th anniversary reissue. The album is regarded as the band's best in their catalogue by critics and fans, including being ranked #265 on Rolling Stone's list "The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time". Background CCR released their fourth studio album, Willy and the Poor Boys, in November 1969. Shortly after, the band began recording songs for Cosmo's Factory. In January 1970, the double A-sided single, "Travelin Band/Who'll Stop the Rain?", peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100. In April, the band released their next double-sided single, "Run Through the Jungle/Up Around the Bend", which reached #4 and #2 on the Hot 100, respectively, and started their first tour of Europe. Cosmo's Factory was released in July 1970, and their ninth single "Lookin' Out My Back Door/Long As I Can See the Light", both of which reached #2 on the Hot 100. Cosmo's Factory was an international hit, topping the album charts in six countries. The album was certified Gold (500,000 units sold) by the Recording Industry Association of America on December 16, 1970. Almost twenty years later, on December 13, 1990, it received a certification of four times platinum with sales of over four million copies. Track listing (All songs written and composed by J.C. Fogerty, except where noted). 'Side One' #Ramble Tamble - 7:09 #Before You Accuse Me (Ellas McDaniel) - 3:24 #Travelin' Band - 2:07 #Ooby Dooby (Wade Moore & Dick Penner) - 2:05 #Lookin' Out My Back Door - 2:31 #Run Through the Jungle - 3:09 'Side Two' #Up Around the Bend - 2:40 #[[My Baby Left Me (Arthur Crudup) - 2:17 #Who'll Stop the Rain? - 2:28 #I Heard It Through the Grapevine (Norman Whitfield & Barrett Strong) - 11:05 #Long as I Can See the Light - 3:33 '40th Anniversary Edition CD Bonus Tracks' #Travelin' Band (Remake Take) - 2:15 #Up Around the Bend (Live in Amsterdam, September 10, 1971) - 2:41 #[[Born on the Bayou (Jam with Booker T. at Fantasy Studios) - 5:58 Personnel John Fogerty – lead guitar, lead vocals, piano, saxophone, harmonica, producer, arranger Tom Fogerty – rhythm guitar Stu Cook – bass Doug Clifford – drums Russ Gary – engineer Bob Fogerty – cover art, design, photography Category:Studio Albums Category:1970s Album